Despero
by brown.eyelashes
Summary: Say something I'm giving up on you. - Sasusaku


A/N: Listen to the song 'Say Something' by Christina Aguilera while reading this.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Day 528

She stared at him for a moment, not with pleading eyes, but with hopeless ones. She knew they could've been something. Something great, Something truly alas, in reality, it's always too impossible. **Always.** She knew she loved Sasuke, with all her might she did, and she will never deny that. And Sasuke? Well he did cared deeply for her. He never put it in words, but he definitely showed it through his actions. But did he love her? **Sometimes,** she thought while going to the bathroom -passing the said person- and putting all of her cosmetics in a bag. At least sometimes his actions almost made her believe that, when he sometimes kissed her forehead at the dead of night when they were tangled together in bed or when he picked a sappy romantic movie like "The Notebook" to watch or said something like,"We can watch Barbie" with a straight face when she was upset with something or when he-**STOP!**she internally screamed to herself, trying to focus on the work to pack up her stuff from thei-_**his**_ place.

She could feel his gaze from the living room at different moments for the last few minutes. For a moment she really thought he would do something or say something, **anything** to try to stop her, but she knew better. With all her belongings packed in a suitcase and 2 bags, she started for the door but paused at the living room. Sasuke was now looking at her from over his shoulder, he was still sitting on the couch in the living room. Sakura sighed and looked at him for the second time that day,

"Sasuke..."

_ I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

.

.

.

.

.

Day 01

"So like, you hate sweets?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. She couldn't believe that there were people who actually despises sweets.

"Hn," he replied while not looking up from his book.

"Weirdo."

"Tch. What?

"I said, you're a weirdo."

"Says the girl with the pink hair."

"Says the guy with the haircut of a chicken's ass," Sasuke glared at her, "-and for your information, my hair colour's naturally pink."

".. You're annoying."

And Sakura grinned.

.

.

.

.

Day 127

"Wha-HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" Sakura yelled as she tried to reach the book that Sasuke snatched from her. But with Sasuke's advantage at height she couldn't even reach it even by standing on her very tiptoes. God he loved teasing her about her height, but not in a rude way though. He just grinned at her before kissing her and giving the book back to her.

"You're an ass, y'know?"

"Hn," he said while still grinning.

.

.

.

.

Day 355

"I'm going to be honest with you, I have no idea what to give you for our anniversary," the apathetic look that Sasuke gave almost made her believe that Sasuke forgot their anniversary."You're not gonna tell me will you?" Sakura said as she sighed.

"No," he said with a smirk.

.

.

.

.

_ And I am feeling so small_,

Day 498

"Sasuke?" Sakura called him in a tearful tone. "Y-You can' just ca-NO!" she screamed as she grabbed his collar,"Look at me. Sasuke, look at me. If you have even have a small place in your heart for me... I-If you care e-even just a bit for me..You will not walk out that door."

Sasuke just stared at her with emotionless eyes before tugging her hands off of his shirt and walking away.

His pride and title was always more important than her.

_ I know nothing at all._

_._

.

.

.

Day 528

Sasuke was now standing beside the couch, a few feet away from her. She still wasn't looking at him, but she could feel his intense gaze at her.

"Sasuke, I..." Sakura swallowed.

_ And I will swallow my pride,_

_ You're the one that I love._

"I... have to go," and with that she walked past him. Even then, there was a tiny tinge of hope with her, a hope that Sasuke would reach out to her, but she made a decision that this hope will instantly diminish the moment she reaches that door.

.

.

.

.

And surely enough, she did. She finally, for the second time that day, looked at Sasuke, taking in his features, noticing that he's looking everywhere but her eyes, before finally saying the words that will break them apart,

.

.

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

_ And I'm saying Goodbye._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ fin._


End file.
